Mini medal
A mini medal is an item hidden throughout many Dragon Quest games. They are often found in chests of drawers, treasure chests, and other searchable locations. Collected mini medals can be exchanged for various prizes in the game in which they are found. Prizes Dragon Quest III Mini medals only appear in remake versions. They are collected by a man living in the well in Aliahan. Mobile and Switch Super Famicom and Game Boy Color Dragon Quest IV In Dragon Quest IV, mini medals are collected by a king who lives in Minikin's Dominion. In the NES version, a total of 32 medals could be found, which were used as a separate currency for the prizes offered by the medal king. A player could get more than one of the same prize offered by the medal king; however, in order to get the best prize the player could not buy any other prize, as it cost 32 medals. In the DS remake, the number of medals and prizes earned was changed to follow the system used in more recent Dragon Quest games: In the DS version it isn't possible to obtain the Gringham Whip until Chapter 6 as the Immigrant Town can't be completed until that chapter. The Mobile, Android and iOS versions of the game accelerates the completion of the town, thus allowing all prizes to be obtained before ending the main game/Chapter 5. Dragon Quest V Mini medals can be brought to King Dominicus in the southernmost island of the world. No version of V'' has adopted the cumulative system seen in later games, and every prize must be paid for individually. Dragon Quest VI Mini medals can be brought to Medford's Manor after defeating Jamirus. Dragon Quest VII After the player defeats Gracos in Wetlock, the player is able to access King Maximo's Mansion, provided that they also have the flying carpet. Dragon Quest VIII In ''Dragon Quest VIII, they are collected by Princess Minnie: Dragon Quest IX Captain Max Meddlin collects mini medals in Dragon Quest IX. He can be found in the north east corner of Dourbridge.Prizes are awarded after giving the captain a certain number of mini medals, starting at 4. After the captain is presented with the 80th mini medal, he gives the player a Dragon Robe and the Capn's Curtsy party trick. Afterwards, the player can trade in any number of mini medals for whichever prize they choose. The prizes are listed below Mini medal rewards: After obtaining 80 you can trade in a certain amount to obtain items like the Miracle Sword, Orichalcum and other hard-to-find items. Prayer ring 3 mini medals Elfin elixir 5 mini medals Saints ashes 8 mini medals Reset stone 10 mini medals Orichalcum 15 mini medals Pixie boots 20 mini medals ''Dragon Quest XI Mini medals can be turned in at the office of M. Médaillé, located in the centre atrium of l'Académie de Notre Maître des Médailles. All medals turned in are purged from the player's inventory and converted into stamps for the Album de Médailles. As in previous games, any amount of medals over 110 can be exchanged for items. M. Médaillé will open a shop at this prize level. Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors You can exchange your mini medals to Minimoggie . He is located in a cave in the north east corner of Castle Avalonia. Dragon Warrior Monsters Mini Medals are a crucial element in the world of ''DQM. They are found in various pots and dressers in GreatTree, but can also be found in the Gate Realms. Once Terry unlocks the Arena, he can visit a strange old man that lives on a cliff nearby, and exchange medals for Monster Eggs. Rewards In addition to these eggs, the Metaly owned by the Medal Man will reveal a special gate if you talk to it after receiving the ZapBird egg. Locations The majority of TinyMedals are found in the Gate Realms. However, as stated above, they can also be found in GreatTree. There are a total of 8 Medals. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III misc items Category:Dragon Quest IV misc items Category:Dragon Quest V misc items Category:Dragon Quest VI misc items Category:Dragon Quest VII misc items Category:Dragon Quest VIII misc items Category:Dragon Quest IX misc items Category:Dragon Quest XI misc items Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters items Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors misc items Category:Mini medals and medal quests